Hallelujah
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Crackfic. DrakexEricxMindy triangle. Based on Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. Character deaths abound. Rated for said death and angstyness and sexual situations.


Erm, so this is crack, to get me back in the mood to keep writing Darker than the Blackest Hole. This song doesn't belong to me but I sing it really well according to Alex.

Please enjoy.

Hallelujah

_**Now I've heard there was a secret cord**_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

_**It goes like this**_

_**The fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift**_

_**The baffled King composing Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah **_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Eric hadn't really gotten into the type of music Drake played, but that was OK with Drake. It gave the young musician the opportunity to play a different type of music, a softer type, the music that Eric liked. Eric would help him find cords he liked on the piano. I mean, hell, Eric was Drake's God. This was kind of weird, seeing as Drake was everyone else's God. But just as the religious would write songs for their God, Drake wrote three songs for his God. And they were _happy_.

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**She tied you**_

_**To a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Mindy was a life destroyer. No, she seriously was. She destroyed Clayton's life for sure when they were 12, caused him to be unable to speak properly. She destroyed Craig's life, broke his heart when they were 14, and now Craig's afraid of women. She destroyed Josh's life and now…and now Josh is gone, lying six feet under beneath a stone that says "Josh Nichols 1991-2008" and how much of a good son and brother he was after they found him in the bathtub full of red water. She already took one son from their family. Why does she have to ruin another son by taking his boyfriend?

There she was, fucking _sunbathing_, asking Eric to join her so that she could quick suck his dick and find out all these secrets about them both. Then she got the idea into Eric's head that they were just experimenting. Drake found them in a heavy kiss fifteen minutes too late.

_**Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

So Drake went back to his house, walking the dead floor up to his dead room and tried to capture the little bit of life that was still in this room. He lived alone before Josh came along, lived with Josh in gorgeous blazing brotherly love, lived with Eric when Josh killed himself, and now there would be no life left in the room. For even though Drake's heart still beat and his body was alive, his brain and soul were dead. Dead as Josh. Dead as Eric would be when Mindy broke his heart, because the psychopath was using him just like she used Josh. She was hell-bent on ruining Drake's life.

Love wasn't happy anymore. It was cold and dead and empty. There were too many voids and cracks to be filled.

_**There was a time you let me know**_

_**What's real and going on below**_

_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

_**The holy dark was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Sex with Eric, as Mindy would learn, was real and a chorus of beds creaking, moans, and cries. He didn't know that the shy, quiet nerd had it in him. Drake didn't know that he could be _attracted_ to Eric. But Mindy doesn't understand the love; she only understands the pleasure and how every time she'd let him in it'd bring her one step closer to destroying Drake's life. Eric had told Drake, after the incident, that he was "just experimenting" and that he was "sorry that I led you on" but Drake knew it wasn't true. Drake knew that Eric remembered those times in bed _after_ the sex that they'd talk about nothing and everything at the same time. Every breath they took was amazing, a beautiful thing.

_**Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

Hallelujah

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Drake had _everything_ taken away from him by Mindy. His life, his music, his brother, his lover, his _everything_. And what had he gotten out of this last one? Always tell a person that you love them before Mindy does. No, that wasn't right, but Drake didn't really want to think. He wanted to scream so loud his lungs exploded and he'd be dead.

So he grabbed his coat, bounded down the stairs, kicked the door open, and ran outside. He sank to his knees.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU, ERIC BLONNOWITZ! I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND SHE'S TAKING YOU AWAY! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE IT'S GOOD FOR US BOTH! YOU CAN HAVE A WOMAN INSTEAD OF HAVING TO PRACTICE ON ME ALL THE TIME AND I CAN BE DEAD JUST LIKE THE THREE OF US WANT! HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH!"

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Sad Alice was sad when she wrote this.

R&R my modest crackyfic.


End file.
